Lightning and Skeletons
by HomelessScapegoats
Summary: Dali stone is the daughter of jupiter and a warrior. Spending the past week catching her mothers killer she returns to New Rome to meet Lily Steel the enigmatic daughter of pluto. Finding herself drawn to lily, Dali fights to protect her, and to keep her. Rating may change to M for later chapters. Girl/Girl
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from the percy jackson world. i merely enjoy it.

Reviews good an bad welcomed

Thunder rolled angrily against the sky as lightning flashed against the morning sky. Dali dropped her backpack on the ground staring fondly at the barracks she called home. The lightning was merely a side effect of her presence and her mood. You spend 3 weeks trekking across state after the beast that killed your mom and you would be a little cranky too.

"It's that Latin temper Cara" her father's words rang softly in her head, well not her real father, but a better dad than Jupiter ever was. The barracks of the first cohort was empty, as it usually was during the war games. Grumbling to herself she dragged her bag to her bunk and almost screamed as a head popped out from underneath.

"Damn it sparky get back here" The answering caw came from a beautiful black raven sitting on another bed. The girl crawled out from under the bed a spiky mess of fire truck red hair and a grumpy look all wrapped up in a small pale and….beautiful package. She turned red eyes on Dali frowning.

"I am sorry he's terribly rude when we have guests. My name is lily." Lily sighed heavily running a hand through her hair and Dali felt the sudden urge to touch that hair…I bet its soft…she thought smiling at the small girl.

"Dali." Dali offered her hand gasping as a spark jumped between her hand and lily's as they shook. Glancing at her arm Dali instinctively categorized lily. 3 stripes, 3 years and the mark of Pluto, in the first cohort which means she's an excellent warrior or she knows someone important. Lily looked troubled staring at Dali's arm for a minute.

"Daughter of Jupiter…you must be Dali. Which means your quest is finished." Sparky the crow flew over settling happily on lily's shoulder seeming to caw in agreement.

"Well you sure know a lot about me…and here I only know your name." Dali took her hand back staring at lily ready to fight if necessary.

"I am Lily steel…Daughter of Pluto and your new patrol partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. :D

:( I know the chapters are really short for now but I promise the next update will be longer

I am also accepting requests and I am looking for a beta reader

The world of Percy Jackson belongs to the genius that is Rick Riordan

Dali stood gaping at lily, mentally shaking herself and snapping her mouth shut she tried to stutter out a response.

"I am sorry…but what?" Lily grinned and instead of being reassuring it merely sent shivers down her back. Sparky's beady like eyes seemed to twinkle as he cocked his head.

"You usually patrol the outer limits right? They told me to tag along. Of course only if you don't mind, they did say you agreed though." Dali tried to rewind through the hazy morning. She had come back to camp, been debriefed on her quest. She remembered nodding her head to some question…shit...

"I really ought to pay more attention" Dali let out a short laugh in hopes to ease the tension. Lily just stood there looking at her as if she wasn't really seeing. Dali had seen this look before, when an enemy thought you weren't even worth sizing up, and it immediately put her back up.

"Look I just got back. I am tired and sore and I don't go back on patrol until tomorrow so…can you leave me alone." She meant to be rude but lily answered with a smile and her face went from impassive to an array of emotions, finally settling on amusement.

"My bunk is right next to yours. And it's just us girls here. Don't tell me you're shy. If that's the case go change else where I have every right to be here that you do." With that she plopped on her bed smiling.

Dali held back a growl and fought back a blush feeling the warmth spread across her cheeks. Beginning to get undressed she tried to ignore the red eyes on her. No one knew about her preference for girls but somehow it felt like this girl knew everything. Dali winced pulling her shirt off over her head feeling her muscles complain knowing that her back was a mess of healing bruises. As she continued changing flashes of her past few weeks came and went. She knew her own body well enough to know exactly what lily was seeing. Caramel skin and black hair, muscles formed from years of training and fighting, and blue eyes. Nothing special except for a birth mark that looked oddly like a small eagle on her right shoulder. Pulling a fresh shirt on she grabbed her towel and stuff heading for the bath house. She didn't dare look behind her but the rustle and distinct sound of footsteps followed her all the way to the bath house. She tried to wash up quickly still feeling red eyes on her skin.

What is with this girl? You would think she's never seen another person.

Dali finished quickly and headed back to the barracks trying to lose her shadow, only to be frustrated as lily followed through the door just after her. She turned around angrily coming nose to nose with the girl and blinked.

"Why are you following me?" Lily just grinned that chilling smile of hers as if this was some great game.

"I am not following you. I just happen to be heading into the same direction as you." Sparky the crow made a return, flying close to lily for a minute before heading to perch on her bed.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but please just leave me alone." Dali didn't have the energy to sound anything but exhausted and was surprised when a cool soft hand grabbed hers.

"Those bruises looked bad you'll wake up stiff if you don't take care of yourself here sit down and take your shirt off." Dali sat down staring at lily like she grew another head but didn't dare disobey the commanding tone she was using. Sleepily she took off her shirt gasping when something warm and wet touched her back. She started to move away only to have a cool hand hold her shoulder.

Lily's Pov

"Relax. It's just an ointment you'll be alright" Lily used a soft voice as she massaged Dali's back, handling her gently almost as if she would break. When she had taken her shirt off earlier lily had to hold back a gasp. Her skin was a mixture of blues, blacks, and greens. The bruises seemed a mixture of weeks old to only a day old. That combined with the sad depths of Dali's eyes settled it for lily. She was going to keep an eye on this girl with sadness and lightning in her eyes. Finishing she put the ointment away and went to her own bed.

"There that should be better" Lily stared as Dali put her shirt back on laying on her side as more of their bunk mates came in. She could have sworn that Dali's shoulders were shaking and she could here little sobs but she wasn't going to point it out. The bunk filled with noise as lily laid back.

Father what have I gotten into...

The past few days had been a blur but she still couldn't say what had made her ask for transfer to the first cohort, or even what had made her ask for outer patrol. It was as if her choices were being guided by some unseen force and she didn't like it one bit. Lily closed her eyes hoping that tonight her dreams would not be plagued with nightmares.

Meanwhile on mount Olympus...

Venus smiled as her plan slowly came together. What better way to get back at Pluto and Jupiter for always arguing then to make their two daughters fall in love then break their hearts. It was truly brilliant and not even the usual arguments of the other gods could break through her cloud of happiness. She was treading carefully though, influencing the daughter of Pluto was tricky business. Especially with Pluto watching her carefully. The outcome would be worth the risk though and it would be her little way at getting back at the two arguing gods. All of the time they would argue and it would drive her nuts all the stress was interfering with her beauty sleep. With a twinkle in her eye venus headed off to impliment plan B of her plan.


End file.
